


Would You Prefer A Doctor?

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Reunion Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Needles, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a Time Agency Cadet and an archaeology student met in a bar..,.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Prefer A Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) prompt 'Piercings/Needleplay'.
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

'So,' she said. 'Ever done this before?'

The scent of sterilising alcohol caught him as she swiftly sprayed it on his chest. It was cold.

'Once or twice.' He smiled up at her, sitting astride him with a wicked grin on her face. 'You?'

'Of course'

'Just checking.'

'I know what I'm doing, babe.'

'Medical student, right?' he asked, glancing at the little green bag she'd taken from her leg pocket, the latex gloves she'd slipped on. She was clearly well prepared for this.

'No.'

'Uh – trained piercer?'

'No.' Her smile broadened.

A hint of nervousness creeps into his voice.  'So – what _do_ you do?' 

'Archaeologist,' she said, and slipped the first needle into his skin. It went in through just above the nipple, and he winced at the slight spike of pain.

'Breathe,' she ordered, and the pain cooled to a vague tingle, his adrenaline beginning to buzz.

'It's 5093, sweetheart,' she said, sitting back and watching the effect. His eyes were wide, looking down at the needle in his chest. It was neatly placed, raising a narrow bump of skin. 'You don't have to be medically qualified to do this.' She extracted another needle from its envelope. 'Why, would you prefer a doctor?'

He shrugged, cautiously.

'Wouldn't we all?'

She laughed. She's got a really hot laugh, rich and low and deeply amused.

'Ready for the next one?'

'Give me a minute?'

'OK.'

She drew a finger lightly over the raised flesh. He shivered, the pain flaming up for a moment then burning down to a soft sensation.

'You Time Agency boys,' she said, sliding the second one in. 'What do you actually get up to?''

'Uh.' The second needle twinged sharper than the first. 'Traditionally, cadets drink a lot, fight a lot, have a helluva lot of sex - '

'Anything else?'

'There's a bit of field work in there too.'

'Really? When have you been?'

'Uh – Rome in 72 AD, to check out this alien artefact with a plastic guard – New Congo in 3876 – and London, 1941.'

'Ooooh, you've been to the Blitz!' she paused, excitedly. 'I'm doing one of my papers on the Blitz and post-war rebuilding. Mind if I tap you for reasearch material later?'

'Keep doing that, babe, I'll tell you _anything_ you want to know.'

'So - ' the third needle. She's working up his chest. It slipped in with a slight sound, or possibly he just imagined that. He's struggling to focus. The line of piercings in his chest are beginning the throb, a bright, burning kind of pain that is slowly turning to pleasure.

'How's this feel?'

'Good. Oh, yes. Really good.' He shifted his hips slightly, drew a breath as the next needle slid into place. His cock is aching slightly, he wishes she'd stripped him properly, but she seems to like the clothes.  It's not a bad uniform, he has to admit.

'What I like about this,' she said, lazily, as she slipped another needle into him, 'is the look. Don't you?'

He looked down. She'd place five needles, in a line that traced down his chest – three above the nipple, two below.

'Oh fuck. Wow.' he said, his eyes startled. She drew back, looking down at him with that gorgeous knowing smile. Her hand slipped between them, pressing against his cock.

'Oh. Interesting.' She gave him a squeeze that made him gasp. 'Want me to carry on?'

'Yes.' She raised one eyebrow. 'Please?'

'Good. You – ' she took hold of his right hand, which had been gripping the bedclothes.

'I'll do the needles – and you - ' she guided his hand firmly to his cock.

'Ohh.'

'But you don't get to come until I'm done.'

'Uh - how many more you got?'

'Five more.'

'Before you do the next one, can I ask you something?'

'Yes?'

'You gonna kiss me or not?'

The buzz is intense, but oddly dislocated. He wants – craves – some sort of contact, now, and kissing her cute, broad lips would be perfect.

'Mmm.' She bent close to him. 'You are very pretty.' Her lips were an inch from his. He closed his eyes – and with a sharp pain, the next needle slipped into his skin. He jumped slightly. She grinned down at him, and scrambled off his hips, kneeling up by his chest.

'Go on. I want to watch you jerk off.'

He unbuttoned his trousers hastily, dipped his hand in and grasped his cock.

'Good,' she said, running a finger over the sixth needle, which was in the other side of his chest, just above the nipple. She slipped the seventh in above it, causing another gasp and a shiver.

The eigth made him bite his lip and moan, and the ninth one almost tipped him over the edge. He breathed slowly, held himself back.

'Mmm. One more, sweetheart,' she murmurred, and placed the final needle carefully. His hand had slowed right down, he was keeping himself carefully right on the edge.

'That looks – oh.' For the first time, he could hear a hint of arousal in her voice – her control was slipping.

'That looks amazing.'

Two neat lines of needles, perfectly placed and matched, ran down his chest, raising thin bars of skin.

'Now. One more thing, then you can come,' she whispered, sliding down the bed to breathe the words against his ear.

'Mmm?' he asked, barely able to speak.

'Put your arms above your head very slowly.' She reached a hand down and smoothly gripped his cock, taking over the rhythmic stroking.

Slowly, he raised his hands – and realized why this was the last thing she was going to ask him to do. As the muscles in his chest moved, each piercing thrilled with new tension, raising a double line of sensation and pleasurable pain that made him gasp. Her hand kept moving, grasping him hard, finding the right moves, making him groan and push upwards against her.

'Oh, fuck,' he moaned, arching his head back. 'Oh, fuck – I'm gonna - '

'Yes, you can come,' she whispered, and bent to kiss him again. He rocked and yelled, and lost himself completely.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards – once the needles were removed, and she had ordered him to wrap up in the duvet against a comedown – he said. 'I'd really like to see you again.'

'Good,' she said. 'Because you promised me some help with my essay.'

'No problem. Listen, you didn't tell me your name.'

'I did.'

'No, you came over to me and said "Hey, pretty boy. Coming to play?" And then I told you mine, but you never told me yours.

'River Song.'

He smiled the charming smile that is already breaking hearts. 'Nice to meet you, River Song.'

 

END


End file.
